


Three little words

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B fic, incorporating the Three Words which Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss revealed as the hints for the third season of <i>Sherlock</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three little words

What he did was brilliant – of _course_ it was, what else would you expect from him? But something didn’t add up, and once I got over the immediate grief of his loss, it didn’t take me all that long to smell a rat. 

All the clues were there, of course – it just took me time before all the hints that he had been dropping for months before his disappearance began wedding together and making sense. And once I realised _why_ he had done what he did, my admiration of his genius made me bow my head in shame that I hadn’t trusted him, hadn’t believed in him, hadn’t realised that _he_ was the one who suffered the most in taking this action, not those he left behind.

But how can I bring him back when he obviously doesn’t want to be found?

This is the first time I’ve written on my website for months, and everybody who might have used this new entry for their own gain has already been dealt with. There’s only one person who needs to read this, and I can only hope that he will.

John Watson: if you are reading this, I swear to you that I will never lie to you again, and I’ll never leave you again. 

John. I beg you.

Please come back.

***************

Author’s Note: So just in case anyone didn’t know/care about the three words which Moffat and Gatiss released yesterday to describe the forthcoming Season 3 episodes, they are: Rat, Wedding and Bow (to rhyme with ‘cow’ and not ‘sew’).


End file.
